Rubies and Sapphires
by Storylover14
Summary: There are moments that change our lives, for better or for worse. Evie and Harry are about to realize that these moments are as precious as rubies and sapphires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own descendants or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Need Her

There are moments that change your life and, if Evie had been paying attention, this was one of those moments. It had been months since the cotillion and everything had calmed down. There had been no sign of Uma, the school year was about to start in three weeks, and final touches for the new arrival of Isle kids were on their way. Everything was almost back to normal. And then she came.

Her arrival was announced an hour before she arrived at the school. Ben's eyes widened and he ran off in a panic. Fairy Godmother made her way throughout the school quickly making preparations. The AKs scurried about like frightened mice. Some ran to their rooms and locked themselves in. Others went about helping Fairy Godmother. Everyone seemed to know what to do and ran about doing it. Everyone that is, except the VKs.

They didn't have a clue as to what was going on, and everyone they asked gave them a different answer. Ben said he had kingly duties to attend to. Jane had to help her mom and only said they had to look perfect. Brave and confident Lonnie looked fearful and said not to get in anyone's way before she ran to change. Doug looked mortified and warned the others to hide before doing so himself. Chad and Audrey had only mentioned they had to change and ran for their rooms.

So, the VKs did the only thing they could do: make their way back to the room to kill time. Jay and Carlos played video games, while Evie forced Mal into something more presentable. Mal glared at her the entire time, but made not verbal protests as Evie helped her into a casual dark purple thigh- high dress with a black belt. Evie glared back as Mal added a little black leather jacket and matching boots. Mal simply smirked and laid back on her bed.

"I wonder who it is," Evie said as she reapplied her red lipstick. She had changed before helping Mal into a dark blue dress that fell just above her knees with gold specks, matching golden flats, and a medium sleeved white sweater. Mal sat up and shrugged.

"I don't know," Mal replied. "But the look of terror on everyone's faces means it must be good." Evie rolled her eyes as Mal's smirk widened.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. I've never seen Doug looked so scared." Mal's face fell and she nodded.

"I don't think Ben's ever been this panicked over anything that wasn't villain related." They spent the rest of their time in silence, both trying to think of who could possible cause this much terror.

* * *

When she arrived, everyone that wasn't hiding was waiting at the front of the school. The AKs all had smiles plastered on their faces, but the VKs could clearly see the fear in their eyes. As a limo pulled up Mal glanced back at her friends, who stood off to the side with Lonnie. Jane had to stand by her mother, who was slightly behind Ben. She wanted to be with them, but everyone told her that she had to stand up front next to Ben. Mal glanced back at the limo as the door opened and the visitor's presence was announced.

"Presenting," the announcer started. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Tara." A woman stepped out from the limo. Her skin was a light caramel and her black hair was long and straight, and fell over the black top of her dress and its golden underpart. Her high cheek bones, thin face, and sharp eye brows gave her a regal appearance. As her black silhouettes slowly made their way across the pavement and her long black shirt dragged along behind her, the golden specks scattered like stars in the black of dress gleamed in the sun and her bright emerald eyes shifted slightly left towards the VKs.

Jay glanced at the Princess and resisted the urge to whistle, not wanting to un intentionally upset Lonnie. Carlos had to look away, her piercing gaze making her nervous. Evie's mouth fell open as she stared in awe of how beautiful the princess was. Although her face was that of pure boredom, she had a natural regal grace the Evie liked. What Evie didn't realize was Tara wasn't looking at the VKs, but at her.

"Welcome Princess Tara," Ben said as he inclined his head in a slight bow. Tara only arched an eye brow as her eyes shifted towards him. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"I doubt it," Tara replied, her voice lacking all enthusiasm. Ben's smile shrunk and he began fidgeting with his hands. "I didn't know kings fidgeted."

"They don't," Ben said while quickly clasping his hands behind his back. Tara simply rolled her eyes as she let at a sigh of boredom.

"And who are you?" Mal, who was already displeased by her boyfriend's treatment, looked away from Ben and into the eyes of the princess before her.

"I'm Mal," Mal replied with a fake smile that didn't reach the slight anger in her eyes. Tara only stared at her before turning back towards the limo.

"Angel!" Mal and the rest pf the VKs jumped at the sudden change in the princess' volume.

"Coming!" another woman called out as she scrambled out the limo. She was shorter than Tara and her skin was mocha. Her long black hair had the slightest way to it, looking practically straight. Her face was not as thin as Tara's and her eyes were a deep dark brown. She wore a plain, long sleeved dress like Tara, but hers was just black, had tighter sleeves, didn't hug her frame as much, and was accompanied with black flats. She looked just as nervous as the AKs.

"Should I know a 'Mal?'" Mal, upon hearing her name said in such a meaningless tone, was about to let out a growl.

"She's Ben's girlfriend and Maleficent's daughter," Angel answered quickly. Tara's eye brows raised and as she turned her attention back to Mal, who still looked rather upset.

"So, you're Maleficent's disappointment." A near growl could be heard from Jay and a frustrated huff from Evie, but Tara didn't even glance in their direction. Nor when she looked back at Ben did she make any note of his angered expression. "Well, I look forward to seeing the two of you, as well as the other disappointments, at dinner." With that, she slowly made her way past them and into the castle, with Angel casting them an apologetic glance as she scurried off after her. The VKs' scowls followed after them, along with Lonnie's and Jane's.

"Alright," Fairy Godmother said loudly, getting the AKs' attention. "Everyone back to their normal duties." The rest of the school hurried away as the VKs made their way over to Mal and Ben.

"Who the hell is she?" Mal growled through her teeth as her glowing eyes glare landed on Ben. Her boyfriend took a deep breath before turning to look at her.

"I'll explain later," he replied. "You guys are excused from the rest of your classes. We all clearly are going to need some time to prepare for dinner." He kissed a still very angry Mal's forehead before hurrying into the castle. Mal let out a growl as she and her friends watched her boyfriend's retreating form.

"Am I the only one ready to handle her Isle style?" Mal asked.

"Nope," Carlos replied.

"Ready when you are," Jay added.

"This is going to be a very long night," Evie said.

* * *

Dinner was at 7:00. The VKs showed up at 7:30. Jay wore a white t-shirt, his maroon and yellow cobra sports jacket, dark brown jeans, and sneakers. Carlos wore red shorts with a black and white shirt and matching leather jacket. After their encounter with the princess earlier that day, they had no intention of even pretending to care about this dinner. Evie, despite wanting to give Tara one of her mother's famous poison apples, refused to not look her best for the occasion. However, she didn't think Tara was worth any of her new outfits, so she and Mal wore their cotillion dresses. Mal added her leather boots and jacket from earlier while Evie wore her golden heels.

"There you are!" Jane exclaimed as the four walked towards her. She was standing in front of the doors leading to the dining room. She wore a fancy short sleeved sky- blue dress. In a matter of seconds her expression went from relieved to pure panic. "What are you wearing?" Carlos, feeling guilty for causing his girlfriend so much stress and panic, looked away. Jay and Mal simply shrugged.

"Since I'm such a disappointment," Jay started, "I thought I'd go ahead and dress the part."

"Yeah," Mal agreed. "If she wanted us to look so perfect, she probably shouldn't have insulted us." Jane looked as if she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"She's going to kill us," Jane said in a panicked whisper. Carlos looked at her with a worried expression before gently grabbing her by the arm with on hand and used the other to gently cup her cheek.

"We can go change if you want," Carlos said soothingly. Jane shook her head and took a deep breath, her boyfriend's comment calming her as she gave him a small smile.

"There's no time. You're already late. Any later and she might curse us all. But thank you for the thought." Before anyone could say anything else, she kissed her boyfriend's cheek and led them into the dining hall. At the head of the table sat Ben, wearing his usually blue and yellow kingly attire. To his right, Tara wore a one shoulder black dress with golden specks. On her right, sat Angel wearing a similar dress, except hers had emerald specks. The light from the fire place made the gold and emerald of there dresses glow, along with Tara's emerald eyes as she looked at them irritable.

"Hey guys," Ben greeted as he stood, offering them a smile. "I'm glad you could make it." Mal received a kiss on the cheek before taking the seat to Ben's left. Evie sat next to her, Jay next to Evie, Carlos next to him, and Jane beside her boyfriend.

"We wouldn't miss an opportunity to eat a royal meal," Jay said, a sarcastic smirk on his lips as he looked at Tara, who was looking over the VKs disapprovingly.

"For someone so eager for a 'royal meal,'" Tara started annoyingly, "you would think you would at least be on time. Let alone dress the part."

"I'm sure there's a reason for their tardiness," Angel said quickly, as Jay's smirk fell and he and Mal started to glare. Carlos and Evie shared a worried look, as Ben and Jane shared a nervous one. "As well as for their state of dress." Tara slowly looked at her irritably, her eyes glowing in frustration, causing the other woman to shrink a little in her seat.

"Anyways," Ben said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Let's eat." Their dinner of roast beef and vegetables was brought out and placed in front of them. Tara and Evie ate with the grace of a princess. The rest ate politely, but not as graceful. Mal and Jay had wanted to use anything but their proper table manners. However, Ben's pleading look had them on their best behavior.

"So Tara," Ben said halfway through their meal. "What brings you to Auradon Prep?"

"Work," Tara said dully, not even bothering to look up at him.

"What is it that you do?" Mal asked.

"She's a designer," Angel interjected as Tara gave Mal a pointed look. "She's very talented and creative, making her one of the best throughout Auradon. She's been home recently and hasn't been working as much. She was going to design Audrey's cotillion dress-"

"But then she canceled," Tara finished, a deep frown appearing and her eyes glowing more with anger. "And even if she hadn't she would have asked the new fashion prodigy from the Isle." Evie looked away from Tara's burning gaze.

"Tara," Angel started with a small smile, causing everyone else to give her a confused look. "I think that's the nicest thing you've said all day."

"Angel, if you weren't my cousin I'd turn you into a toad." Angel's smile grew a little and Evie couldn't help the small smile of her own that started to appear. It wasn't much of a compliment, but Evie had to admit that Tara did look very stylish. If she was as good as her cousin said she was, Evie should feel honored.

"Regardless of whether you're designing or modeling your creations, you're still the fairest of them all." Tara simply rolled her eyes at her cousin's attempt to make her feel better. Evie looked down at her food, as the rest of the VKs resisted the urge to correct her that that was Evie's line.

"You said you were here on business," Jane said nervously, trying to change the subject. Tara's gaze fell upon her and Jane shrank a little in her seat.

"Yes," Ben said, hoping to ease some of Tara's wrath from Jane. "What kind of business is it?"

"Business that only concerns you if you're a royal," Tara said. "All those who aren't may finally escape my clutches."

"Right then. I guess now would be a good time for you all to leave. I'll see you all in the morning" Jane and the VKs wasted no time getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Tara called, causing them all to stop and turn back around to face her. "I said I had royal business to attend to. Which means the blue haired one stays." Mal and Jay protectively stepped in front of a now nervous Evie.

"Not happening," Jay said as he crossed his arms and glared at Tara.

"There's no way in hell that we're leaving her with you," Mal said as her glaring eyes glowed in rage. Tara only smirked as she looked at Ben, seemingly entertained by their attempt protect their friend. They all looked at Ben, who was giving them a wary look.

"Guys I promise nothing will happen to her," Ben swore. "You know I wouldn't let it." Carlos, Mal, and Jay exchanged a look before looking at Evie. Evie starred at Angel, who gave her an encouraging nod, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I'll be fine," Evie promised. The others gave her a small smile and Tara a glare before silently following Jane out the room. As soon as the door were closed, Evie sat back down and looked expectedly at Tara.

"As you know," Tara started. "I'm a princess. And my country is on the brink of pulling out of Auradon." Evie looked over at Ben and was surprised to see the pure shock on his face.

"What are you taking about?" Ben asked, making it even more apparent that he didn't know anything about this. Tara simply raised one of her perfect brows at him, the rest of her face and tone not catching up to the severity of the situation.

"I'm talking about how my beloved mother is contemplating whether or not she wants to be part of your kingdom." Ben went to stay something but was quickly silenced by Tara 's now raised hand. "Don't worry. It has nothing to do with you."

"Then why does your mother want to leave Auradon?" Evie asked, drawing Tara's attention away from the still panicked king to herself.

"Right before the villains were imprisoned, Captain Hook robbed my country of a special artifact. My parents were the only ones who knew what was taken and thought that it was lost. It wasn't until recently that we learned that it's on the Isle."

"What is it?" Tara's eyes hardened a little at the blue haired girl's question.

"Not yours." Evie quickly looked away, Tara's face going back to its natural look of boredom. "Anyways, it is now in the hands of the Captain's son, Harry Hook."

"Alright then," Ben said less panicked, a plan already forming in his head. "I'll send a team of guard to retrieve it for you."

"Sorry Benny Boy. My father told me this new in secrecy. Not even my mother knows I know. If anyone else was to find out about this, it would become a huge scandal. And Sweet Ole Mommy, who already blames your parents for not being able to confiscate it when the Captain was imprisoned, would throw a fit and start a war."

"Then what do you need from me?" A sly grin slowly made its way across Tara's face and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle.

"I don't need you." She slowly turned to look at Evie. "I need her."

* * *

 **A/N: First of, Tara is pronounced Terra. Its different spelling will be explained later. Anyways, what do you think she's going to do with Evie? Comment and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Happening

" _Then what do you need from me?" A sly grin slowly made its way across Tara's face and her eyes had a mischievous twinkle._

" _I don't need you." She slowly turned to look at Evie. "I need her."_

"Me?" Evie asked, confused on how she could stop a potential war.

"Yes you," Tara answered, amused by the younger girl's confusion. "I need you..."

"Evie," Angel interjected.

"Evie, to help me get back what's rightfully mine."

"Is there no other way?" Ben asked. "I'd prefer not to involve my friends in a potential international incident."

"No, you simply rather take them from their home land, strip them of their culture, and try to make them like everyone else."

"That's not true!" Ben yelled as he pounded his fist on the table. Tara sat back in her chair and clasped her hands together in her lap, all the while looking more amused by the king's outburst. "I gave them a second chance, which they had every right to! They made the choice to come here and choose good! I never-"

"Where's Mal's spell book?" Ben's mouth closed as he stared at her. "Right. Because it's easy not to choose god or give up a family heirloom when you look at her with those big ole' puppy eyes." Ben looked away, his eyes full of guilt as the weight of Tara's words weighed down on him.

"That's not true!" Evie snapped, having heard enough. The girl's sudden outburst back took Tara by surprise, something few could do. "Ben brought us here to do for us what no one else ever had: give us a chance to make our own choices. Our parents made every decision for us and tried to shape us into less important versions of themselves. Ben, as well as the rest of the Auradon, have showed us that we can do whatever we want. He also never pressured me into giving up my mirror. I did that on my own."

"Right," Tara said as she sat back up in her seat. "Yes, the witch gave up her mirror because she was already the 'fairest of them all.' She felt so fair, that she decided she would make everyone else look as beautiful as herself. Designing them clothes to make them feel as special as her."

"That's not true!"

"Sweetheart, you're a designer just like me. You may not come out and say it, but we both know everything you do is for yourself. You like designing clothes and making everyone look the way that you want them to. Your eye for fashion is the most powerful form of magic you possess. And let's face it, you'd never give it up." Evie stared at her, resisting the urge to listen and believe her lies.

"That's enough!" Ben shouted. He promised to defend Evie and was failing. He needed to end this conversation now. "What is it that you need Evie for?"

"Angel," Tara started, never breaking eye contact with Evie, who was struggling to hold the older woman's gaze. "Will you escort Benny Boy to bed?" Angel nodded as she stood.

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving Ev-" Tara simply waved her hand and Ben shot out of his seat, following Angel out the door. Evie watched in shock as the two left and the door closed behind them.

"Now," Tara started, causing Evie to turn back and look at her cautiously. "As I was saying, I need you. I need you to convince Benny Boy to bring Harry over from the Isle and give him the same opportunity that he gave you."

"Why?" Evie asked, resisting the urge to shrink back in her seat as a sly grin worked its way upon Tara's face.

"Because I want you to… befriend him. Get him ready for the school year and make him feel comfortable. And eventually, have everyone believe that the two of you could potentially rekindle an old romance." Evie's eyes widened in shock before her expression turned to one of defensive anger. She opened her mouth to protest, but Tara cut her off. "I know you're with the dwarf's son, Dylan-"

"Doug." Tara simply waved off Evie's glare.

"Yes, Doug. Anyways, I need you to rekindle a fake romance and get him to trust you. Distract him with you love and affection, and before you know it, you'll know all his secrets. Including where my lost artifact is."

"And why would I help you."

"Because my Dear Evelyn, you're a hero. And that's what heroes do."

* * *

Mal was pacing in her room. Jay and Carlos had wanted to stay with her, but one glowing glare from her had the two all but running back to their room. It was a little after 11:00 and Mal's anger and worry grew with each passing minute. She shouldn't have left Evie alone with that…woman. She trusted Ben to take care of her, but Tara didn't seem like the kind of person to let even the king stand in her way.

"That's it," Mal said to herself as she headed towards the door. She threw the door open but stopped, seeing a started Evie, who's hand was outstretched as if she was about to grab the door handle. "Evie!" Mal quickly grabbed Evie's hand and pulled inside the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "What happened? What'd she want with you?" Evie sat on her bed and took a deep breath before meeting her friend's gaze.

"She just wanted my opinion on the next set of kids from the Isle," Evie finally replied. Mal eyed the other girl, clearly not believing a word. Evie looked as if she was fighting to hold Mal's gaze and she kept fidgeting with her dress.

"That's all?" Mal asked as she crossed her arms. Evie nodded, adding a fake smile.

"Mal, I promise nothing bad happened? She even suggested some villains who might have kids that were eligible. Although, it was mostly to see if they lived up to their parents, but it was still helpful. She even convinced Ben and I to add one more to our list." Mal's eyebrow's shot up as her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Evie nodded nervously, her eyes moving to stare at the wall as she thought it over.

"Yeah. It's going to be a little difficult figuring out their schedule last minute, but I know we can get it done. And it'll be good to give Harry a sec-"

"Harry?" Mal's face went from confused and to angry as Evie's face fell and her eyes snapped to look at Mal, realizing what she had just said. "As in Harry Hook? As in one of the people responsible for kidnapping Ben?" Evie flinched as Mal's voice rose with each word.

"Mal-"

"No! He can't come here! He'll only cause problems and-!"

"And that didn't stop you from offering Uma a second chance at the cotillion!" Evie yelled back as she stood and glared at Mal, who was taken back at Evie defensiveness. "Ben offered you a second chance with Fairy Godmother's wand in your hand! You pointed it at him and he still had faith in you!" Evie closed her eyed and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she reopened them, she was met by Mal's glare. Mal knew she was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Mal, it's time we offer others the same chance we were given." With that, Evie went over to her dresser, grabbed her stuff for the bathroom, and left.

* * *

Harry whistled as he polished his hook. He had spent the whole day handling business on the Lost Revenge, and now it was time for him to relax. He missed Uma, seeing as she was one of his best friends, but he couldn't deny that it felt good to finally be captain of his own ship. He was taking another step towards being like his father, who was pleased that his son was finally no longer a first mate. Harry, who was one of the most loyal people on the entire Isle, would step down and resume his former role if Uma were ever to return. Until then, he was going to enjoy his little power trip.

"Must your room always be a mess?" a voice suddenly asked. irritation dripping from each word. Harry stopped whistling and a smile slowly spread across his face as he set down his hook and rag.

"If ye don't like it," Harry started as he slowly turned towards the intruder, "you are free to leave. Or better yet, ye could not intrude in the captain's quarters."

"Then I'd never get anything done. Not with your irritating crew member lollygagging about.

"I'm surprised you even now what that word means." A near growl came from intruder, as they glared at Harry, who's smirk grew.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, pirate. Unless you'd like to find yourself in Davy Jones' locker." Harry held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I meant no harm. I'm just surprised, that's all." He brought his hands down and leaned back against the wall. "Now, what can I do for you, Your Highness?" Tara rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sat on a stool across the room from Harry. She still was wearing her clothes from dinner with the addition of a black cloak.

"It's happening. You're going to get an invitation from the king to go to Auradon." Harry scowled as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Why do I have to go to that prissy school with all those-?"

"Because I told you to!" Harry glared, but nodded. "Good. From there, you can we can enact the next part of the plan."

"What exactly is the point of this?" Tara smirked and her eyes seemed to glow.

"You'll see, but until then you'll behave, and do as I tell you too. Or else you'll never get off this island." Harry nodded and Tara stood. "Don't look so sour. Soon you'll be out of here and in a land where you can get whatever you want."

"As long as I play nice." Tara chuckled.

"Oh Dear Harry, have you ever heard of faking it till you make it. Yes you play nice and wrap them around your finger, before using that hook of yours to reel them in. Instill the right amount of fear, and even King Benny Boo will do whatever you say." A mischievous glint twinkled in Harry's eyes as his smirk slowly grew into place.

"I must say," he said as he stood. "I like the way you think. Especially when it's been a while since I've really hooked somebody."

"Good boy. I'll see you soon." With a snap of her fingers, Tara disappeared just as quickly as she had entered. Harry sat back down, picking up his hook and twirling it around.

"Looks like I've got myself a princess to catch."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I've left you hanging and that this chapter is a little shorter. I've been busy and when I could write, I've had writers block. But here it is! What do you all think of Tara so far? What's she up to? How's she able to get on the Isle and still use her magic? I also want to here who you think she's related too. Anyways, please R &R.**


End file.
